When Hunger Strikes
by RevengeOfTheWriters
Summary: When the infamous Little Red Riding Hood- better known as Dawn- goes on a trip through the forest, a wolf eagerly lurks behind her ready to bring her back to his pack. (DawnxScott) Rated K for minor violence.


Her crimson cape shined as it was reflected in the calm, still lake. The trees around her grew tall, towering over the frail young girl, enclosing this paradise of nature only for those who may stumble across it in their travels. She pulled back the strands of golden hair from her face and peered down into the water below, slowly and cautiously leaning forward. Beneath the little ripples hitting the pond's edge she saw fish of all different sizes and in dazzling, vibrant colours, as they broke through the alluring hued lagoon. It was an amazing sight; it almost resembled the auras of those she held dear. They were familiar to her, and made her feel at home. As the leaves rustled and whistled in the serene winds of the hefty treetops of this untouched utopia, a gnarling, huffing creature lurked behind the cloak of the brimming bushes that coated the vast greenery behind her. The monster panted, licking his lips hastily, drooling from sheer starvation. Gripping the dirt underneath him with his coarse, grungy paws he narrowed his attention on his next meal. Before readying himself he let out a hint of a snicker. The impatient brute kicked himself up with his hind legs and rapidly shot towards the girl in red. With one great kick, he hounded and tackled the fragile girl as she reached out for a gasp of air. Flung back into the icy water, the fish scattered rapidly, and she was soon under the pond's surface. Her mouth broke open in a state of shock, letting out a substantial amount of air from her already powerless lungs. She floated in the abyss, paralyzed, vulnerable. Her eyes darted around for signs of any aiding animal friends or her hunter. Nothing could be seen, everything began to get dark. Her eyes darted up as she saw perilous claws reach for her face and she braced herself for the impact.

"Ha, and they all said I would starve for _sure!_ That's what you get for doubting ol' Scotty here, Steven! Wait until I bring this one back before enjoying her slow, painful death... Oh man, Rick's gonna freak!" a trail of pacing footsteps could be heard as the creature celebrated his demented victory. _Was this what had gotten her? It was an animal of some sort for sure, but she was sure her connection with animal kind was merely a spiritual one. Or was it?_ The chilling roar of his stomps grew louder and louder. "So, what's this girl's name, eh?" He hissed. His breath was foul and regrettably pierced through the girl's nose, clouding her laboured breaths. "D-Dawn..." she murmured as her aching body shook from the frozen waters of the lake still soaking the clothes she wore. The beast gasped, chuckling in disbelief before realising just who his prey was. "Dawn? As in Little Red Riding Hood? Aw man d'you know you're famous 'round these here parts of the forests? A name like yours will allow your fame to remain even when you're a measly pile of bones and torn, _bloodied skin_."

"What a monster..." Dawn urged her eyes open. A boy with glistening ginger hair and a fierce, bitter grin lustfully gawked at his prize. He scanned her, head to toe, as he picked and the skin on her arm and pale, drained cheeks. "I just wish you were fatter like your grandma, maybe the whole pack could've eaten and bestowed on this beauty!" His mouth brushed ever so closely to her ear, "And what a pretty little catch you were, Red," he whispered as he twiddled with Dawn's hair maniacally. Dawn inspected his aura. It was covered in rich blues and searing reds. "You won't impress your fellow pack members for long, 'Scott'," fury grew in the boy's eyes as he gnarled at Dawn. "What? Who are you to say a thing like that?"

"Your aura isn't a stranger to loneliness and a need for attention. Bringing me back will impress them surely, but once your meal is done do you really think you'll still hold their respect?"

"How do y- argh, just leave me ALONE! Or am I gonna have to slay you here and now Little Red?"

"Your efforts will soon be in vein. My advice would be to give your heart to those who would truly care, and not to bloodthirsty barbarians," Dawn spoke from her heart, not because of the near death situation she was in. Scott was taken aback by the genuine concern in her eyes. _Never someone given him so much attention, even his prey... maybe he should change his ways. Could this really be his chance to feel important? Or loved? Or... or..._ "And would you mind telling me to _whom_ I should 'give my heart to'?"

"Well..." Dawn took a moment to reassess her situation. She had placed her affection with animals and little critters in the past but never to someone like this. Scott was different. This was a risk she was willing to take. "I never oppose to guarding the hearts of creatures big or small, no matter what the cost. I give to the universe and the universe gives back to me." Scott raised an eyebrow in suspicion before gradually picking himself up from the ground. He kept his eye on Dawn in case she was ready to pounce and run away from him. Dawn slowly walked over to the basket she had left safely shaded beneath a grand oak tree and pulled out a ball of yarn. She handed it to Scott before adding "If you wish to keep me from running away, you need not worry. But take this to keep me here if your suspicions get the better of you."

"Alrighty, Mother Nature," Scott fastened a lengthy string of wool to their wrists, roughly tugging Dawn along as she winced, "Let's go for a little walk."


End file.
